The Crusaders of Fate
by Soleil Artemis Lumiere
Summary: Hisagi is just a normal high school boy, until he found a weird glowing crystal and fell into a hole that leads to another world where he became the bearer of the circle rune
1. prologue

Prologue

The bishop was alone in the meadow. There was no other creature in sight. The wind playfully blows the bishop's dark hair and robe, but the man stood still, unaffected. The sky was clear blue with fluffy white clouds marching in it. It was one perfect fine day and the lawns looked so green and gentle, as if inviting people to lie down and relax, watching the sky and feeling the soothing breeze. However, relaxation was far from the bishop's mind.

The bishop looked young and charming, but there was strain and tension in his perfectly carved face. On his waistband were two crystal balls, one emitting golden light while the other was nothing but plain ball of glass. Other than those two crystals, the bishop had nothing with him.

The bishop raised his right hand. A weird bluish symbol glows on it as he mumbled inaudible sentences; a spell. Suddenly, a hole began to open below his feet. Blinding golden rays came out and covering the bishop's body; as if it was devouring him. Then nothing but the shining hole was left in the meadow. The bishop was gone.

***

Hisagi unwillingly lifted his eyelid. The bell would ring soon. He had no choice but to wake up. Scarcely had he seen a figure in weird robe-like clothing passing by. Hisagi blinked. The figure was no longer there. He decided it was just delusion. He had just woken up after all.

Hisagi stood up from the grass where he lied. Then he noticed a weird glowing glass ball. He was sure it wasn't there when he'd come to the school backyard to take a nap. Had somebody dropped it? But Hisagi wasn't even sure that kind of thing ever existed. He picked the ball up and stared at it for a moment. Magically, the ball jumped from his palm and floated in the air. It glowed even brighter, engulfing Hisagi in golden light.

Hisagi was surprised. Could he still be sleeping? He must have dreamt the shining, floating ball. It's not the sort of thing that could happen in reality. But it felt so real. The ball's light felt warm around his body.

Suddenly everything when white. Hisagi was blinded for a second. Then the light disappeared. The ball fell to the ground and stopped glowing. Instead, there was a circular golden mark on Hisagi's right hand. I must be still dreaming, Hisagi thought.

Then he saw something that definitely hadn't been there before; a large hole on the ground, shining brightly in yellowish ray. Hisagi looked at the hole with disbelief. He definitely had never dreamt anything this weird before.

Hisagi felt a strange pull. It's as if the hole was inviting him to come closer. He did so. However, Hisagi stepped too close. The yellowish light engulfed him and sucked him into the hole leading to mystery.


	2. 1 Confusion

CONFUSION

Hisagi thought he would wake up n the school backyard. However, the school hard, stone wall couldn't be this comfortable, right? And it was so comfortably warm. Could it be this warm outside in fall?

Hisagi opened his eyes and scoped around. He was lying in a room, in a bed. The room was dark but for dim bluish light. Could he still be dreaming?

"…Where am I?"

Hisagi thought he was only talking to himself. However, he was not alone in the room. Beside his bed was a woman emitting eerie atmosphere. She wore weird bluish robe and long veil. Her hair was black silken threads flowing to her feet. Her features were mesmerizing from head to toe, but her eyes were firmly shut.

"Aozora Hisagi," the woman's soft voice startled HIsagi, "Wh-who are you?"

"I'm Leknaat, the guardian of blance, the watcher of fate. I'm here to guide you," the mysterious woman replies.

"What do you mean? Where is this? How do you know my name?" Hisag was confused. He couldn't put things together. The last thing he remembered was falling down the big hole that opened up at the school backyard. Hisagi was almost certain it was a dream, but it felt so real. And this room and that woman, all could have been a dream, too.

"Hold your questions, young lad. I'm not the one who will answer them. You will fnd out sooner or later. I won't tell you more than what you ought to know.

"You have left your world of comfort and peace behind you. Your fate have led you through the gateway and to this world."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hisagi urged. This woman sure like confusing people. Hisagi is already confused as he is, her words only made things worse. Now she's talking about 'his world' and 'this world', what was that supposed to mean?

"I'm trying to tell you that this universe is consisted of many different worlds, and this place isn't in the same world you used to live in. there's no need for you to search for a way back. Your destiny awaits you here. If it is meant to be, you'll find your way eventually."

"What nonsense is this?" Hisagi complained, "What am I supposed to do then? This has got to be a dream! Hisagi, wake up already!" Hisagi pinched himself, hoping he the room would shift into the familiar view of the school backyard and the woman would change into Mi-chan—Hisagi's classmate and childhood friend—scolding him for ditching class.

"Ow!" Hisagi jerked. Nothing changed.

The dim blue light gathered around the mysterious woman and glowed even brighter, "This is not a dream, Hisagi, you had better do your best to believe on the present, for the fate of the universe lies in your hands. May the 108 stars bless you."

With those puzzling final words, the woman vanished into the air.

Hisagi was left on his own, clueless. _This must be a dream_, he thought. However, there was no sign he would wake up just yet.

For the time being, maybe it's best for Hisagi to follow the only advice he could understand from that mysterious, ghostly woman; wait it out, do nothing, and you'll eventually find your way.


End file.
